


A Little Something

by writingramblr



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Playboy Club, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, actor photoset, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, that’s the sort of information a girl can’t give away for free.”</p><p>The way that the blonde winked at him made his skin feel unusually warm, and he couldn’t pass it off as merely the alcohol. She was much too stunning for that.</p><p>When she stepped closer, and leaned in, as if the answer was just on the tip of her tongue, he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>This story was inspired by a photoset of two stunningly gorgeous people, Amber Heard and Michael Fassbender. It's more RPF than actual crossover, but the story flowed easier with their characters.</p><p>link to photoset in question:<br/>~http://writing-ramblr.tumblr.com/post/76264356415/~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came about simply from the fact that i miss the Playboy club a lot, and i'm looking forward to X-Men DOFP.  
> Curse that show being canceled after barely 10 episodes!
> 
> Maureen gives him a false name simply out of concern for safety, but he's no danger to her....

When Erik stepped inside the club, he was not there for any sort of female company. At least, not anything that came with attachment. He was there for a good strong drink, and perhaps a steamy one nighter.

After all, when one has got a suite only a block from the Playboy club, one doesn’t want to go back to it alone.

The loud thumping music playing wasn’t half as annoying as the bright flashing lights. He sat down at a small table on the edge of the cluster by the stage, where half a dozen girls were prancing around, each in a skin tight jumpsuit of a different color.

He had to admit, the outfits were cute. The bunny ears are innocent, while everything below the neck screams stripper. In a halfway honest sort of way.

It has always been confirmed a million times over, the bunnies are _not_ hookers. But when one was Erik Lehnsherr, girls didn’t usually have good excuses.

Not that he was the sort to take a girl against her will. That sort of thing disgusted him to the core.

He shuddered at the thought, and waved his hand at the nearest girl.

“A whiskey, neat.”

She nodded abruptly and walked off. He didn’t try to hide the fact he watched only her satin clad bottom as she went.

In a supremely short amount of time, he was looking at the bottom of his third whiskey, and the next pair of long legs and smooth curves that walked by he snapped his fingers at.

“Yes sir?”

A pair of bright blue eyes, lined with pure black eyeliner peered down at him. It could have been his imagination, but it almost seemed that she was laughing at him. He focused on her lips. They hadn’t even parted, but they certainly looked delectable. Pink, pouty and lush. They moved, and he realized he hadn’t been listening to a word.

He apologized and asked her to repeat what he’d missed.

“I said, ‘Did you need something?’”

“No thank you. I think I’ve had enough.”

His eyes lifted from her own just long enough to drink in the rest of her,

Perfectly shaped light blond curls rested on her bare shoulders, and the baby blue shade of her outfit matched her eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m not sure I need to answer that sir.”

Erik lifted an eyebrow at her clipped reply, and he smiled, the booze making him bolder,

“No need for that. Please, call me Erik. Now, don’t make me beg.”

The blonde’s lips parted in a shadow of a smile,

“I wouldn’t want that. You can call me Renee.”

Erik knew deep down that wasn’t really her name, but for some reason the alias suited her just fine.

“Renee, please, if you’d be so kind, tell me what time you get off here?”

She tilted her head, and placed a hand on her hip, striking what was an alluring pose no matter what she happened to be wearing. As it was, it only drew his sight back to her figure again. Before he could become lost in the gaze, he wrenched his gaze back up to her eyes.

“You know, that’s the sort of information a girl can’t give away for free.”

The way that the blonde winked at him made his skin feel unusually warm, and he couldn’t pass it off as merely the alcohol. She was much too stunning for that.

When she stepped closer, and leaned in, as if the answer was just on the tip of her tongue, he smirked.

He drew out his wallet, and non-too-subtly slipped a twenty into her garter.

 

She would have slapped him for daring to touch her without permission, but no one had seen him do it, and she couldn’t truly protest something she liked.

“Why thank you sir. Sometime around two.”

Erik’s eyebrows rose again, this time in shock.

“For god’s sake. That’s ridiculous.”

The blonde shrugged,

“All in a night’s work. Will that be all?”

Erik nodded, and she gave him a real smile, just for the briefest of seconds,

“You take care now.”

With that she walked away, careful to emphasis every sway of her hip. It was basically a wasted movement, as Erik had no intention of looking away until he could no longer see her.

She was quite the enchantress.

But he wasn’t one to push. He finished his drink, slipped on his coat, and left quietly.

He’d come back tomorrow, for another whiskey, and another look at her.

He was a patient man.

***

Maureen could hardly contain her glee that night, returning to her room.

What a handsome man, and for once, she hadn’t actually had to put up with a single groping to earn a hefty tip.

The other girls crowded around her as she cleaned off her makeup in front of their shared vanity.

“Who is he? Have you ever seen him before? I never saw a man stare so hard at you girl!”

The titters and chatters were rapidly making her head hurt.

She pushed any and all comments away, with her literal hands, and with a final comment,

“Never seen him. Never met him. Yes he’s handsome. If he comes back, I call dibs.”

She winked at them all, and they gave annoyed and frustrated groans.

“Sorry, that’s all I know.”

She didn’t bother to mention the fact he’d asked when she was free, and then paid her a ridiculous amount for such a vague answer.

She’d been half afraid he would snap at her and demand it again, but he didn’t. He merely looked amused. She’d flirted and teased, just like she’d been trained, and it didn’t bounce off him, it had seemed to merely entertain him.

Not that he hadn’t been his own share of interesting. The fact he’d come in alone, and left alone, and that he’d not conversed with anyone but her. She hoped he’d be back.

She’d be lying if she claimed otherwise.

***

When Erik entered the club for the second night in a row, he was feeling a bit antsy.

He knew he would be taking a girl back to the suite with him tonight. No more beating around the bush.

When he snagged the same seat he had the night previous, it was only a few seconds before he was spotted.

Maureen was on the second floor, amongst the card tables and cigar smokers when she noticed her tall handsome stranger walk towards the stage. Erik, he had said his name was.

She handed out her last drink and managed to exit the floor as gracefully as speed allowed.

Her heels clicked on the hard floor as she strode over to him.

Erik’s ears didn’t visibly perk up, he was not a freak, but he did recognize the sound.

He spun around to face her, and he was nearly blindsided with a full wattage smile.

“Hello there. Fancy seeing you again.”

Erik tried for a few moments to form a thought, a phrase; anything more than what was at the forefront of his mind, _“Come with me now.”_

Eventually propriety won out,

“Hello Renee. What are you serving tonight?”

She giggled, and held out her tray,

“I’m all out at the moment. What’s your pleasure?”

Perhaps the worst phrasing she could have used.

Erik stood up suddenly, clenching his fists around his leather jacket, surprising them both.

“I’m not actually that thirsty. What time do you get off? No games please. Just tell me.”

Maureen would have stepped back, but she wasn’t scared. That fire in his eyes, it wasn’t anger, it was _lust_.

She smiled lazily at him, and winked,

“Say, I think it’s right now. Your place or mine?”

Erik just grinned back at her, feeling like the cat who got the cream,

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”

Maureen set her tray down, and took his offered arm, and they left the flashing lights and noisy conversations behind.

***

**END**


End file.
